


Give Myself to You

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [9]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has had enough of being away from Nick and wants to make some changes and then he meets an important woman in Nick’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Myself to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> In canon, Greg doesn’t lose his virginity until he’s 22, but they never say what kind of virginity. So even though Nick and Greg have been together for four years—they haven’t actually had sex. Mostly from lack of time together. This is one idea.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Greg crowded against Nick; his hands digging into the other man’s hips as he pressed him back against the door. “Missed you,” he murmured in between kisses.

Nick’s hands roamed over Greg’s back, sliding down to grip his ass and grind the young man against him. Both of them gasped as their hard cocks came in contact, even though the layers of denim they both wore. Nick brought one hand up, threading it through the hair on the back of Greg’s head and holding it still so he could kiss him thoroughly.

Greg moaned, pulling back after a minute so he could speak. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Greg.” Nick groaned, his hips pressing hard against Greg’s as his hands tightened on the other man.

A grin spread across Greg’s face as he trailed a hand down the front of Nick’s body. “Nicky? Was that a little too much for you?”

“You are a fucking tease, Greg Sanders,” Nick growled in response as Greg cupped his groin, smiling at the wet spot he found. “Stop that.”

Greg stepped back, wiggling his hips a little. “Got a bedroom? Or should I search your apartment myself, officer?”

Nick gave a little wave. “Be my guest. Mi casa es su casa.”

Greg grinned over his shoulder. “Okay, I’m beginning to see why you think it’s so hot when I speak Norwegian.” He reached for the hem of his shirt as he continued into the living room, asking, “You coming? Again?”

“Not funny, G,” Nick replied. He watched for a minute as Greg poked around the living room before glancing at Nick and stripping his shirt off fully. Greg winked at the other man before poking his head into the kitchen and then heading down the hallway. There wasn’t much trouble Greg could get into, but Nick was curious to see what other clothes he was going to lose.

Greg moved back towards Nick as he entered his bedroom. The blonde slipped his arms around the dark haired man’s neck, pulling him close. “I still want you to fuck me. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for the last couple of months.” His hands slipped down Nick’s arms, sliding them aside and then fiddling with the button of the other man’s jeans. “What do you think?”

“You don’t know how badly I want to,” Nick answered. “How much I’ve missed you.”

“Good.” Greg grinned. “Let’s see if we can do something about that.” He tugged on Nick’s belt loops, pulling him towards the mattress on the floor. “So why don’t you have a bed frame?”

“Haven’t found one I liked. Besides why would I get one without you here?”

Greg’s fingers went to work on the buttons on Nick’s shirt. “I’m not waiting, just so you know.”

Nick shrugged out of the shirt as Greg finished unbuttoning it. “Are you sure about this?”

Greg stepped closer to him, pressing up against him. “I love you. There’s no one I’d rather be with. Yes. I’m sure.” He pushed gently and Nick toppled back onto the mattress.

Nick looked up at him as Greg kicked off his sneakers, a hand going to his pocket. He tossed two packets to the prone man. Nick scooped them up to look at. “Please tell me you didn’t take these on the plane with you.”

“Well now that would be lying,” Greg replied. He grinned at the look on Nick’s face. “I’m kidding. They were in my suitcase.” Dropping to his knees beside his lover, he leaned over so he could nip at Nick’s lips.

“Good.” Nick smiled at him, brushing a hand across his hair.

“Gonna put my mouth on you, Nicky,” Greg whispered against his skin. “Gonna get you all hot and bothered for me ‘cause I want you to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Greg. You’ve got to stop saying that,” Nick groaned.

Greg chuckled in response, pressing his mouth to Nick’s collarbone. “Well, at least I’ve got a little time to tease you now.”

Nick looked at him suspiciously. “Greg.”

“Yes?” Greg licked lightly at one of Nick’s nipples, smiling as the other man squirmed a little under him. He moved lower, nipping at bare skin until he reached the waist band of the jeans Nick was wearing. He considered the jeans for a minute, obviously wanting to attempt something, then deciding better of it. With a flick of his fingers, he opened the button, easing the zipper down. "Gonna take your boots off?" he asked.

Nick nudged him aside and sat up, reaching down to unlace his boots. When he glanced over at Greg, the other man was squirming out of his jeans; obviously making a production of it. He reached for his own jeans, but Greg pushed his hands away. "What?"

"Mine," Greg explained.

Nick raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Greg peeled the jeans down, coaxing Nick to lift his hips so he could pull them the rest of the way off. He sat back on his heels when he'd finished, looking his fill. "It's just not the same when I can't touch you, too."

"You gonna let me touch you?" Nick asked in return.

“You can always touch me,” Greg answered, “but first…” He leaned down, mouthing at Nick’s hipbone. “Wanna suck you, Nicky. Wanna taste you.” He tilted his head up, licking his lips as he stared at Nick.

“If you want me to fuck you,” Nick said. “You shouldn’t keep going like that.”

Greg grinned in response; sliding his lips around the head of Nick’s cock and sucking lightly. Nick gripped the sheets beneath his hands before shifting his hold to Greg’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles there. Greg pulled back after a minute, his lips red and slick with saliva. “You know that’s what I want.” Sitting up, he reached for the lube Nick had tossed onto the bed with them.

Flipping the cap open, he dribbled some onto his fingers before reaching behind him. Greg took a deep breath as he sank a finger into his hole. As Nick watched, he slowly stretched himself open. “You don’t know how beautiful you look,” Nick said after a moment. “How much I want you.”

“Condom,” Greg whispered. “I’m ready.”

Nick looked concerned. “Are you…?”

“Nicky, I swear if you ask me if I’m sure…” Greg leaned forward, resting his forehead against Nick’s. “I’ve never been more sure of something since you kissed me in San Fran.” Nick tipped his head upwards, inviting Greg’s lips to meet his, and for a few minutes the two men ignored everything else as they mapped each other’s mouths thoroughly. When Greg finally pulled back, he pressed a foil packet into one of Nick’s hands. “Put that on.”

Nick followed what were clearly orders as Greg shifted around, finding the best angle. When he finished, he settled his hands on the other man’s hips, letting Greg slowly sink down until he was fully surrounded by the heat and tightness. “Breathe, Greg,” he said. “Take your time. Don’t move until you’re ready.”

Greg moaned, his hands tightening on Nick’s arms where he’d grabbed ahold to brace himself. “You feel so good.” Tentatively, he shifted; moving up a little and then back down, feeling himself open up a little more. “Oh, I’m more than ready,” he gasped.

“Jesus, Greg.” Nick’s brown eyes widened as he watched Greg begin to move more confidently, fucking himself on Nick’s cock.

“Thought. You. Wanted,” Greg bit out as he began to move faster, “To. Touch.”

Nick dug his fingers into Greg’s hips for a minute, before moving one hand to wrap it around the other man’s cock, quickly finding a rhythm that matched the one Greg was moving to. A shift of his hips had Greg crying out and Nick aimed for that spot again, squeezing his cock at the same time. “That’s it,” he coaxed. “Come for me.”

“Niiiiick,” Greg moaned in response as he threw his head back. His fingers scrambled for a grip on Nick, then his fingers slacked as he tensed up and wet heat splashed across Nick’s chest. Everything became tighter and hotter as Greg cried out again and Nick thrust up into the wonderful heat, feeling the tension in his body ease as his own release spiraled through him. As his muscles started to relax, Greg slumped forward, landing on top of him.

Nick ran his hand down Greg’s back, cupping one ass cheek with his hand and squeezing gently before running a finger gently around as much of the other man’s hole that he could reach. Greg shuddered at the touch, burrowing more tightly against him. The movement caused Nick to slip from Greg and only a quick movement caught the condom before he lost it. He rolled so he could dispose of it and tucked Greg up against his side when he was settled.

“So I was thinking,” Greg said once they were settled.

“Mmm?” Nick asked. Greg tended to become more energized after sex and he’d learned to deal with it by just letting the other man ramble.

“I’m tired of being so far away from you. I can transfer down here and finish up. Or I’ve been thinking about maybe not finishing up.”

Nick lifted his head at that, looking down at Greg. “Why wouldn’t you finish school?”

“What’s a Masters going to do for me? I’m qualified for lab work right now and I already applied to a couple in the area. I’m just waiting to hear back.”

Nick rolled over until he was on top of the other man, kissing him deeply. “You’re a crazy man, you know that?”

“I’m tired of being away from you,” Greg repeated. “Are you upset?”

Nick shook his head. “No. I wish you’d discussed it with me before you started applying to labs here. But no, I’m not upset.” He pressed another kiss to Greg’s lips. “We need to discuss it more. I’ve got some things I want to talk to you about.”

“Yeah? What thi…?” Greg started.

“Shhh.” Nick put his hand over the other man’s mouth. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Greg shook his head.

Nick rolled out of bed, grabbing his jeans from where they’d thrown them on the floor. “Stay here, okay?” he whispered as he quickly pulled them on. He eased the drawer on his nightstand open, removing his sidearm and quickly checking it.

“Nicky! What are you…” Greg demanded in a whisper, stopping when Nick put his finger to his lips.

“Put some clothes on,” Nick replied in a low voice. “And stay here.”

Carefully he eased the door open and cautiously moved down the hallway, checking as much of the apartment as he could see before he moved farther down the hall. He couldn’t see into the kitchen, but he could hear someone rattling around in there and he peered around the corner, huffing out a breath when he recognized the woman standing in the room. “Damn it, Mama!” he snapped. “What have I told you about creeping around my apartment?”

She turned to face him. “Nicholas Stokes, don’t you talk to your mama like that! And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Nick sighed, putting the safety back on his gun, and setting it on the passway between the kitchen and the living room. “Because I’m in my own apartment and I was occupied. What are you doing here?”

Jillian Stokes came through the doorway, pausing to kiss her son on his cheek. She wrinkled her nose as she stopped by him. “You need to take a shower before you come over for dinner. You reek.”

Nick sighed. “I told you already. I’m not coming to dinner tonight. What _are_ you doing here?”

“You didn’t answer your phone,” she explained.

“I. Was. Busy,” Nick bit out. “Mama, you can’t just use the key whenever you feel like it. That’s not why I gave it to you.”

“Nick?” Greg asked from the hallway. “Is everything okay?”

Nick turned, flashing a smile at Greg. The other man had pulled on his jeans and the button down that Nick had been wearing earlier, although he hadn’t done the shirt buttons up. “Yeah, it’s fine. Come here?” Cautiously Greg came forward, slipping under the arm Nick held out to him and tucking himself up against the other man’s side. “Mama, this is my Greg.”

“Hello, Mrs. Stokes,” Greg greeted her.

Jillian looked him over assessingly, then stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek like she had Nick earlier. “Well, it’s about time I met you. Nick, you can’t keep him to yourself the whole time he’s here.”

Nick sighed. “I don’t intend to, but he just got here. We were a little _occupied_.”

Her eyes widened as she looked from one to the other and drew the logical conclusion. “Nicholas! I didn’t need to know that!”

Greg sniggered as Nick rolled his eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have let yourself into my apartment, Mama!”

For a minute she didn’t seem to know how to respond to him, finally settling on, “The two of you _will_ come to dinner Friday night. Your daddy and siblings deserve to meet him, too.” With that demand made, she kissed both of them on the cheek again before sailing out of the apartment.

Greg blinked when the door closed behind her. “Um. Welcome to the family?”

“Not. Funny. G.”

 


End file.
